2012-12-20 - Social Warfare 201 - Dressing the Part
You know, Jean-Phillipe really should pre-schedule his 'special classes'. In either case, he invited Alex along to see one of his classes since he is training one of the individuals within them and he has finally got around to referring Lorelei as a potential Generation X member. The only information provided so far to Alex? "It is in its first stages. I am only now teaching them how to speak as an educated East Coaster in the United States," Jean-Phillipe states in his heavy French accent. "I am also teaching them the basics of how to stand and walk with confidence and self-assurance. How to control and manipulative their own body language. In time, I will teach them other accents, other languages, and even now to read other people's body language." This is a long-term class if Jean-Phillipe will keep with it. Everyone wonders about his attention span, no? "Today, we go out shopping, to teach them about style and first impressions. We have a spending limit, ten million. Course, I have put some other money aside to celebrate this silly Christmas thing." He laughs at that. "Humans can be so silly." Course, Kurt may take offense to that, as he is quite the believer. Jean-Phillipe has gathered everyone into a school car, giving Alex the passenger seat as he drives - in which he boldly states - without a license! He wouldn't be surprised if Alex demanded to drive back home later. On the car trip to New York City, which takes about an hour, Jean-Phillipe sends the girls through their speed patterns, discusses how to format their sentences, and tosses questions they need to answer in to teach them to think before they speak. And most of the time Jean-Phillipe speaks during this lesson is in a clear, and pronounced educated East Coaster accent. There is no hint of French in his voice, but there is in his body language when he starts flinging one hand about as he speaks, while the other remains on the steering wheel. Needless to say, some may be thankful when they finally arrive at...FIFTH AVENUE?! It is an expensive shopping area as Jean-Phillipe finally finds a parking space and gets out of the car. "We have a spending limit ladies," and he isn't about to admit to them that it is ten million. "So let's make our spending carefully selected." Kenzie of all people was clad today in something that would likely shock the hell out of Alex and Lore. A thigh length mini skirt with black pleats, black knee-socks and her tanker boots, though they are finally polished and buffed to a mirror shine on the toecap. On her torso, she wears a white button down blouse complete with black necktie, and a long, tightly done braid. The girl practically oozed 'look at me', the look which seemed to come out more and more the past few weeks since she began this class, though Fantomex would have a strong suspicion it wasn't his schooling that was doing it. Her head turned occasionally, and she seemed to prickle every time a motorcycle would go by, turning to the window as if hoping or expecting to see someone specific, only to look disappointed when it wasn't. Alex Summers is sitting quietly in the passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest while staring out of the window. He was listening to Jean-Phillipe run the girls through the stuff he was teaching them, but his mind was occupied with something else. Given the weather, he was in a pair of thick soled boots, a black button down, jeans, and his leather motorcycle jacket that had the 'X' on the collar and the zipper chain. An amused look crosses his face when Fantomex mentions that they were on a budget. He casually comments, "I'm surprised you asked me along on this trip. Being as how you had them skip my class the first time. Not to mention I hate shopping in general." Judging from the clothes that he usually wore, he wasn't kidding about that. Lorelei has been enjoying her new lessons, even though it's very challenging and something that she has to work hard at. The winged teenager isn't comfortable sitting in the back seat, but she's never comfortable with sitting in cars; it cramps her wings! The announcement that Jean-Phillipe doesn't have a driver's license doesn't seem to bother her all that much, considering she used to do a little driving from her grandfather's lap when she was a little kid. At least she has the speaking lesson to distract her... She doesn't pay any attention to where they're going, instead focusing on the lesson until Fantomex pulls into a parking space. When she sees where they are, her eyes widen and her jaw drops for a moment, "We're shoppin'-" She stops and forces herself to speak in the East Coast accent they've been learning, "We are shopping here? Really?" The thought that they might have gone shopping without a spending limit makes her look like she just tried to swallow one of her own feathers and she coughs, nodding, "Uh... yeah." For her part, the winged girl is wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, black ballet flats, and a thin, summery looking backless green blouse. She's abandoned her usual duster to cover her wings, instead using what might have once been a fuzzy white blanket as a wrap with her wings carefully ticked inside to hide them, and one edge draped over her head as a hood, which serves to disguise how her wings rise above her shoulders. Strong suspicion? He just does not know who, nor does he care. Fantomex chuckles at Alex, "Because, it may affect training, non?" He hrms, "And an excuse to spend time with my friend. You have been busy Alex." He then shakes his head at Lorelei, "If you wish to play a part, you must dress it Lorelei. Though much is your voice and body language, your clothes are noticed and assist in making first impressions. With your wings especially, you can use them to appear as those so-called Angels, or use them to make yourself appear larger and more intimidating. Everything about you can be used as a weapon or tool, and is under your completely control and power. The only one that limits your power, is your own self-doubt." Jean-Phillipe is a strong believer in self, and believes in no higher power than self. Jean-Phillipe locks the car, tucks the keys away and starts to head down the street. "I believe a shop with dresses, and then we shall look at a place for jewelery." He is speaking in his French accent once more, moving flamboyantly. "Remember, shoulders back," he advises the two girls, "But do not thrust our your chest. You are confident, not a harlot. Save that for in private ladies." A wicked wink comes from Jean-Phillipe then to the girls. "Now Alex, you will be tortured as we ask your opinion and I will be shocked if you answer honestly," Fantomex teases his best friend. "If you entertain me however, perhaps I will buy something nice for you....at the stores of course." What is he hinting at?! For all of Kenzie's work, her accent was not nearly as clean. Though it screamed South Boston. Her thick southern accent only made her New England accent more believable, though she had to do more with her body language than say, Lorelei. Looking to the others "Where are we goin?" she asked as she fixed her knee socks, only pausing to pull a postcard out of her pocket, glances at it and put it away again. A man begins to approach Kenzie, "Hey, miss?" he asks holding out a small keychain, "Did you drop this?" Clearly she hadn't, a flush crossing her face as she looked to it, "Oh, no ah" she started, "eye didn't..but.." she lowered her head "Th..thank eyue very much for asking" she said, looking to Fantomex with a 'help me' look. Alex Summers shrugs at Fantomex. "I had finals last week, man. They were pretty brutal...but if I passed everything this term, it means that in two semesters, I'll graduate with a degree in Geophysics. Then I'll go back for my masters, and then my doctorate. Though I hope to continue teaching at the Institute for as long as the Prof will let me." He frowns at the idea of watching the girls try on clothing. "If it's really for their education, I'll do it." He squints at Jean-Phillipe and then holds up two fingers, pointing them at his eyes and then at his own. "But I'm watching you, Frenchman. You're as slippery as they come.." When the man approaches Kenzie, Alex gives him the once-over..all protective like. He takes a step forwards. "Everything alright, Kensington?" "Yessir." Lore still looks amazed at the thought that she's going shopping on Fifth Ave. She pulls her wrap closely around her, bunching it tightly in front and shivering faintly; she is a southern girl, after all. New York is bloody cold compared to Texas, or even Oklahoma! She follows after the others, looking a little startled at the man that offers the key-chain to Kenzie. She pauses for a moment, looking a bit uncertain. She starts to hurry forward to try to pull the younger girl away, but then Alex steps in, so she stops again to wait for the adults to take care of things. Jean-Phillipe frowns slightly, "Your language," he says in a heavy French accent, not afraid to correct Kenzie in public. He then rolls his eyes as Alex protects her, "My knight in shinnying armor!" He says this loud and dramatically, and purposely makes the man approaching Kenzie think a lot of attention is drawn to their group! "Leave her alone Alex. She already said it was not hers...if she wanted to be picked up by him, she would have said yes. That is how America works, non? So let us hurry along, we have a couple million to go spend." He then starts to walk away as if this is all very unimportant. Of course, after Alex's warning, he is crackling madly! Alex likely gives a shiver down his spine at whatever Jean-Phillipe is up to! He will need watching! "Merci! This place has dresses, and they are for sell, we need not steal them. We will go in, oui?" He grins wickedly beneath that white mask and with a flare of his white trench coat, opens the door and steps inside the very expensive shop. The man talking to Kenzie seems rather insistent on talking to her, but the girl just gives him a polite smile before turning on her heels and moving to follow Alex, sliding next to him. "Eye hate this" she whispers "My mouth feels like eyem chewing fat" she whines under her breath before smiling to Lore. Alex Summers looks up and down at the man and then shrugs slightly as if dismissing him. He comments to Jean-Phillipe. "Protecting my students is part of my job, Frenchman. Part of yours too, though you don't act like it most of the time." He grins at Kenzie. "I kind of like the accent. I grew up in California, so I'm always going to talk like a surfer bum most of the time, but he is right...being able to blend in no matter where you are is a great skill to have." He mutters under his breath. "For a slick talking SHIELD operative." He groans as they step into the dress shop. "You guys really don't need me right? I don't know anything about picking out dresses or jewelry for that matter." Perhaps they'd let him go if he asked nicely? Lorelei rushes to catch up to the others when they enter the store, her eyes wide as she looks at the dresses on display. She chews lightly on her lower lip, her expression uncertain as she crowds close to Kenzie, the white wrapped teen remaining silent for the time being. "Lorelei, search for something with a low back, and in your color. I am thinking something to the ankles, no slits. Think something that will expose your arms, almost...Greek-like. We will try on many colors, see which one works for you mon petit," he says toward the winged girl. Jean-Phillipe then looks over at Kenzie and hrms slightly. "Simple lines. You want something very simple, the attention for you should be on the jewelry, while Lorelei's is her unusual features." He pauses for a moment, "Alex, do you know of anyone that knows...make-up?" He looks vaguely confused, "I know nothing of this! But the girls, they will need it. Oh, and girls? Do not look at price tags, you may faint." An attending to starting to approach the two men, and Jean-Phillipe grins, "She is cute, is she not Alex?" He means the store clerk. Alex Summers answers Fantomex. "Yes, yes she is very cute. But I can get my own dates, man." That doesn't stop him from doing a quick hair check in a mirror and adjust his jacket before the attendant got there. "Why are they buying this stuff anyways?" He took a look at a nearby price tag and almost fainted. That was more than he made in a year. However, the attendant caught his attention again and he murmurs to Fantomex. "I'll be over there if you need me." He then puts on his winning smile and approaches the woman at the counter for a little chat while the girls shopped. Yep...attendant was not interested in someone grabbed head to toe in white, with only eyes and eyebrows visible. Fantomex chuckles. He doesn't need to pick Alex's dates, he just needs to give the young man a little 'push'. But in either case, he sighs, "Make-up...I have come upon a road block, one I am not eager to overcome." He becomes thoughtful as he tries to think of someone he can push this particular task upon. Kenzie stood out like a sore thumb. A sexy sore thumb, but still. Looking over the makeup rather nervously, the girl almost lost it when the attendant offered to show her the hand lotion, but she manages to deflect politely, explaining that her hands were simply too cold. The winged teen blushes a little at the instructions on what to look for, but nods, "Um... okay." Lore gives the attendant a shy little smile and ducks her head slightly, starting to brows through the near by dresses to try to find something appropriate. She glances back at Jean-Phillipe, looking a little surprised at the mention of make-up, but not commenting. She knows how to do make-up; she just doesn't have anything more than lip gloss, really. "Kenzie!" The words are sharp as the Frenchman scolds Kenzie for getting distracted. He points once more to the dresses, "Simple lines, simple design dress. Not too short, so if you sit down...ah, girls know what they do when they wear too short of dress. Do not select one like that." Jean-Phillipe is so...Jean-Phillipe. He sighs, "Girls, so easily distracted." He is back to frowning slightly beneath his mask. How to teach the girls professional level of make-up? His head hurts...wait! "Black Widow perhaps?" He is thoughtful. He did research on her, the woman's name is Natasha, former girlfriend to Tony Stark during the Cold War. She should be professionally trained, non? He then rubs his gloved hands together, "Oui," smiling to himself. He then goes to chase after Kenzie to make sure she is on track, maybe the girl does not know what simple lines are? Alas, the poor Kenzie did not. She barely understood dress, let alone simple as she just stared at all of the 'girly' clothing. Clearly not having been the one to pick out her...school girl look. Lorelei picks up a few dresses, but quickly wrinkles her nose and puts them back, clearly not liking them, or deciding that they're not what she's been instructed to find. Fantomex sighs at the two ladies, before he finally claps his white gloved hands rapidly. "This way! Lorelei," he points to her, and then goes about the store, and in the matter of ten minutes, as her arms overflowing with dresses to try on! They appear to hopefully fit her. "If they do not fit right, but we like them, they will tailor here." Fantomex then grumbles, "They better for the prices here. Oui, I know I put some short ones in the pile." Then an arrogant look that only the French can wear appears on Fantomex's face! "Now mon petit, go try them on!" He then points to Kenzie, "You are next!" He then starts to go through the dresses again, taking a little longer this time, as if trying to find what he really likes, discarding some of the longer dresses he pauses at. He finally sends a pile into Kenzie's arms too. "You shall try these on as well, and you and Lore shall model for us, and each other, oui?" He then shoos Kenzie toward the changing rooms. An attendant is there at the changing rooms to assist with room assignment, asking for the girl's names and writing them on a cute looking chalkboard upon their room door. Kenzie is the model of awkwardness as she stumbles towards the changing room, her boots clapping loudly, with an almost equestrian gait. The girl whines slightly once inside, cracking the door open and peeking out at Fantomex and Alex with a look of 'Do i have to?'. Alex Summers is completely ignoring the dress buying mostly because it is about as interesting to him as watching paint dry. Instead, he's continuing to flirt with the pretty young woman at the counter. And it's not hard to tell that he's flirting because he has that easy smile on his lips that shows off a lot of pearly white teeth and every so often he casually runs his fingers through his hair as he talks. The one that he's watching is Jean-Phillipe. It's not that he doesn't trust him...it's just that he doesn't trust him. He glances over at his good friend periodically to make sure he stays out of trouble. The winged teenager looks a little overwhelmed at having dresses piled in her arms, but straightens her shoulders and makes her way towards the changing rooms. Lore's voice is almost inaudible when she tells the attendant her name and she has to repeat herself before she's understood. Looking like she's preparing for a beating, emotional, if not actually physical, she slips into the fitting room to get changed. When she eventually emerges again, she's left her wrap with everything else in the little room, and steps out in a coral colored dress with a back that begins at her waist and a skirt that pools around her feet on the floor, "Um... I think it might be a little too long..." Just wait for Kenzie to accidentally get a look at one of the price tags. "Oui," Jean-Phillipe answers the unasked question from Kenzie, "And Alex is not going to save you from good and way to expensive clothes. That is one of the reasons that they are so good." Practical thinking in Jean-Phillipe's mind! But he then turns his attention to the winged teenager, and smiles beneath his white mask. He no more believes in Angels than pigs can fly, but he does apparently enjoy the appearance of Lorelei. "My only concern is it staying in place," and he almost steps forward, but instead motions to the attendant to tend to Lorelei instead. The attendant appears shell shocked at first, her eyes wide, and lips slightly parted. But she finally shakes her head as Jean-Phillipe draws her attention, "I...oh, of course." She then steps forward, and shows how secure the dress is with basic movements. "Sorry," she whispers to Lorelei. "I've only seen Angel from a distance, I've never seen an Angel up close before." She means an Angel mutant, but it's a nice sentiment...least she means it to be so. Her smile is a little shy. Alex Summers comments idly. "She's the second Angel I've ever seen, but she's much cuter than the other one I know." He winks at Lorelei faintly before going back to his conversation at the counter. After another couple minutes of conversation, the woman slides a white slip of paper towards Alex which he discreetly places inside his jacket. Winking towards the cashier, he then finally moves back over to where Fantomex is standing. He shoves his hands into the hip pockets of his jeans and idly checks his watch before exhaling softly. Kenzie whimpered ever so slightly, and ducked back into the changing room. There was an audible shuffle, a whimper, another whimper and then a "Bah fuck mah ..." followed by a resounding crash, accompanied by the clattering of the doors as Kenzie clearly struggles with her dress or more likely, the pile of faberic. After nearly 10 minuets, there is a sigh of defeat as she emerges from the dressing room, the dress fitting her like a glove, though her head is low, her hair tugged slightly in-front of her face, and her boots unzipped and untied. "Ahh'm too exposed" she whimpered softly, almost pulling in on her self, feeling worse than naked as she notices more than one set of eyes upon her. Lorelei blushes as the attendant helps her with her dress, the pink in her cheeks deepening into red at the whisper as she bites her lip, "It's alright... I'm still getting used to it, myself." She sighs deeply, appearing surprised when the dress doesn't shift dangerously and flashes the woman a grateful smile, "Thank you." She's practicing speaking in the accent Jean-Phillipe has been instructing them in, but it's not 100% perfect. Particularly when using contractions. Then Kenzie comes out and Lore blinks a couple of times before flashing a grin at her roommate, "Kenzie! You look amazing." Her wings shift slightly and she frowns for a moment at the feel of her primary feathers against the fabric, but quickly turns her attention back to the other girl, "It looks really good on you, though." She wrinkles her nose, turning a little so that the younger girl can see just how exposed she is, "How do you think I feel? I'm used t' having my wings covered." Fantomex has to double take on Kenzie, "Oui, that looks better than I thought it would." Though Fantomex does move to attend Kenzie as he actually wears gloves and does not want an attendant accidentally zapped. He moves to tighten the tie about her neck to even up the front of the dress, making it a large bow in the back that will tickle the top of her back a bit. "It is very pleasing, is it not Alex? I do enjoy seeing women in beautiful clothes, it changes one's perspective on life if even briefly." Alex Summers' blond brows raise significantly when the girls come out in the their dresses. He idly tosses an arm around Fantomex. There is a smile plastered on his face as he talks. "Don't you think these particular styles are a little...adult for these two? Not that they don't look breathtakingly beautiful..." He flashes another smile towards Lore and Kenzie. Then blue eyes go back to Fantomex. "We do have a dress code you know...first you have them skipping class..my class especially..and now you're buying them expensive clothing. Just what..exactly..are you training them for?" As Jean-Phillipe moves closer, Kenzie practically bristles but only until his hands find her neck, the girl audibly squeaking as he adjusts that tie, her arms riddling with goosebumps as she lets off a small series of sparks. "Ahh...ahh " she stammers, all her lessons completely out the window as all eyes are on her. The glasses, and the boots and her arm gloves look horrid alongside that delicate dress, but even so, she is rather stunning. And the flush on her face betrays the fact that she is not only aware of it, but enjoying the looks despite being shy. Lorelei blushes brighter at the mention of the school having a dress code and gathers her skirt to retreat back into her dressing room, "I do not think I like this style very much, anyway." It's far too revealing for her to be comfortable wearing it in public! In fact, it's too revealing for the older teen to be comfortable even wearing it in the dressing room. It's definitely a 'no' on this dress. Fantomex chuckles at Alex's words at his arm goes about his shoulders, but had slipped out to tend to Kenzie. Though at Lore's response, he frowns beneath the mask, "How else do you expect Lorelei to ever be comfortable with her wings? Continue to wear shirts with slits cut into them? Though that dress is not something she would wear about school, the fact it is backless should not have any negative effect on the dress code," Fantomex states. "It is entirely illogical. We will still consider the dress, though it would need tailored." The attendant almost says something to Lorelei, but stops herself. "Why not try on one of the other dresses then?" That is what she says instead. "We have so many lovely ones, be they for school, or attending a dance. Your school does have dancing, right?" Fantomex appears almost confused, "School dances?" He then looks at Alex, "Do we? Should we?" He does keep his hands clear of Kenzie after the bow was tied, "And Kenzie, go barefoot and take off those gloves for the rest of your clothes modeling." Then, after Alex answers about the dance stuff, he will say, "I am teaching them social warfare. How to communicate clearly with others, control social situations, obtain objectives in communicating ideals, gathering information, or compiling observations. In time they will learn other languages, mimic accents, control their body language, and read situations quickly to make more timely responses. Basically, after they graduate, I certainly hope they can walk into any situation from street level to boardroom to ball room, and be able to fit in and be wholly and completely accepted as if they belong there. First I am teaching them the upper East Coast, then I'll teach them the streets. The keys are confidence, discipline, and processing information in a quickly and timely manner. We are only on the basics so far sadly, though understandable, as they have many other responsibilities and studies." The attendant is mightily confused of course by what Fantomex is saying, but she does at least say, "I suppose, like knowing how to interact with customers that lay claims to the rich and famous, verse spending time with my friends in a club. I speak differently, hold a different tone, and I...hold myself differently. I stand straighter at work and smile a lot more." Fantomex winks at the attendant, "That is part of social warfare exactly. Your sales increase when you act certain ways." He then shrugs at Alex, "Hank is supposed to teach them the ethics of it or something, unless you want to Alex? I did not quite understand what he meant." Kenzie's cheeks flushed more at Jean's words. The girl beginning to obediently tug off one glove, than the other, but the way she moved, the look she wore, one would think she was stripping nude in front of the entire school! And then, she begins to pull out of those boots of her. Those boots which added nearly 2.3 inches to her height. As she lets those petite, bare feet touch the ground, her posture and attitude change immediately, becoming something softer, much more feminine even for her. Her head remained low, but Kenzie brushed her hair back over her left ear, looking up at her escorts, and finally removed her glasses, breathing slowly, deep like she had been trained. Her eyes closed as she pulls those shades away, and when she opens them, the strangest thing: For several moments, the strange electrical nature of her eyes seems almost completely under control, rather than a flaring lightning storm, it was more like a science experiment. Alex Summers crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs. "No, I think Hank is more suited for an ethics lesson on body language. I suppose you should carry on, then." He glances over at the door. "Though, I'm sorry, I hate shopping so I'm going to hit up the motorcycle shop. I'll find a ride back to the school." He pauses. "Unless you need me for something, Jean-Phillipe?" "Um..." Lorelei's voice comes through the door at the question about school dances, "I don't know, really. I haven't gone to this school for very long..." A few minutes later, she emerges wearing one of the short dresses; a black and white number with black and white vines extending from the waist in either direction, and a keyhole neckline that ties in the back. Like the other dress, this one, too, is backless, but doesn't go down quite as far. With a pair of heels instead of the flats she wore today, it would ba absolutely stunning and make her legs look a mile long. She looks nervous when she steps out and does a little turn, actually opening her wings a little so that her audience can get the full effect of the dress. It's a little baggy in the front, but nothing that a padded bra or a little tailoring can't fix. She sounds both very bashful and a little surprised when she speaks up, "I think I like this one." She would have to save it for when the weather warms up, though. Fantomex rolls his eyes at Kenzie, "Teenagers make Frenchmen seem undramatic at times. Go change girl," and he shooes Kenzie back toward the changing room. He then 'looks' at Alex, "Why must I corral these students alone? I'm the irresponsible one after all." But motorcycle shop? Fantomex then pulls out his wallet from a hidden pocket within his trench coat and pulls out...a credit card. He holds it out to Alex, "Could you buy me a decent motorcycle then? I do not like having to borrow the school cars all the time, and E.V.A. is very attention worthy. You can always use it when I'm not in town or needing of it." He just made Alex an errand boy! But at least he did so for something really, really kool! Jean-Phillipe then turns to Lorelei while holding out the credit card and pauses. "Mon Dieu," he says a little breathless. "We are definitely getting that one," he says to Lorelei. "And it still works indoors." The attendant is gushing too, and goes to test it, to make sure it is secure and fitted right. "It does not need tailored either, it fits perfectly!" For the moment, walking through the store now is Natasha, in casual attire. She's going shopping, for business rather than pleasure. Looking to get an outfit appropriate over for a SHIELD Ball where she's going to no doubt be waiting in the rafters to grab some blackmail over on someone who's going to be voting on congressional appropriations. But you know what they say o mixing business and pleasure! She glances over towards Jean-Phillipe, casually hoisting a little black dress over on her black, speaking in French, "Downgrading, are we now?" Alex Summers quirks a brow at Fantomex. "I have one of my own already. It's a Ducatti. But sure, Jean-Phillipe. I'll find one that really suits you." The corner of his mouth twitches with a faint smile as he looks at the white clad Frenchman. He already knew the thief had the money for a fleet of motorcycles if he wanted, but Alex didn't mind since he was going over there anyways. "It's not that. Dress shopping is mind numbingly boring. Text me when you're finished and I'll come back to help you corral the girls." When Black Widow shows up, Alex walks past her with a nod. "Natasha." He seems to be heading for the door. Kenzie is ushered back into the changing room, and the moment she steps into the changing room there is a sigh of relief, if just to be unseen for a few moments. Why couldn't she be able to become like other girls? After nearly 10 silent minuets, Kenzie would reemerge from the changing room in a rather cute, but much less adorable little two piece number, a grey sweater and black mini skirt. It was a tad big on her but still managed to give her that 'cute' kind of look, like the bookworm dressing up for a fancy dinner meeting. Emerging, Kenzie refused to let her bare feet touch the floor, gliding along slowly, she waited for the others to critique her. Though, her gaze falls upon a simple little black dress on one of the racks in the corner. Lorelei's blush cranks it up a notch at the comments she gets and she ducks her head, "I'd like it a little better if it were a little longer..." The false East Coast accent she's using slips a little on the word 'if'. She flashes a quick smile at the attendant, biting her lip and reaching up to finger the opening at the chest, "I feel like I am going to fall out of it." She looks a little surprised to see Alex leaving and, and then to see a woman speaking to Jean-Phillipe in what sounds like French. It's probably a good thing that she doesn't understand the language or she might just spontaneously combust from blushing so brightly. "Then why do you never let me ride it?" Fantomex rolls his eyes at Alex. "We are boon buddies, non?!" Creating a delightful scene of course, as he just caught sight of Natasha. He says some other things in French that Alex likely misses, but they are merely supposed to sound dramatic at the retreating man anyway. Then Natasha is speaking, and Alex is greeting, "Downgrading?" Jean-Phillipe seems confused at that. "This may not be a Paris shop, but it is one of high standards." But then Kenzie is out of the changing room and Jean-Phillipe spins about to look at her. "It looks nice, but is not you," he states simply. He sighs, "The other one was much nicer. But let us try another, we must find what works for you Kenzie. And stand up straight," his words a little snappish. "You are not listening to the lessons I have taught you." He then turns toward Lorelei and studies her chest for a few moments very matter-of-factually. The attendant simply says, "It is truly meant to be used that way, you just do not wish to leap about," and then she eyes Fantomex, "Sir?" Her tone a little sharp perhaps. Jean-Phillipe blinks over at her, "Non, non!" He holds both white gloved hands palm out. "Believe me, if I could, I would, but I cannot, so I would not. Non worries." Then back at Lorelei, "A touch of spirit glue I believe it is called, it is meant to work with flesh and fabric or plastics if you are concerned. I will get you some to experiment with." Yes, Jean-Phillipe a.k.a. Fantomex is in the middle of a girl's dress shop, dressing up two of his students, and lecturing them on how to stand..and apparently from the way Lorelei is speaking, how to speak. He then ohs! "Black Widow!" He claps his gloved hands together dramatically and then motions for her to come closer, "I was thinking of you earlier, and we have a favor to ask you. It is very important, mon araignee venimeuse." Black Widow gestures over in the direction of the younger women, and then speaks up and over, "Oh, I was meaning over at the jailbait." Still speaking over in French to him, "Have the other women over in the Mansion been catching on to your tricks so you're having to make moves on the students?" The dress half hanging over her back now then as she gave a light nod over at Kensington and Lorelei. Kenzie lowered her head, but then she looked over to Jean as if about to say something, but doesn't Turning on her heels, she makes her way back into the dressing room only to re emerge moments later, clad in a rather perfectly sized chifon cocktail dress, her firm legs gliding along the floor as she looks to Jean with a 'Is this better?' look. She smiles to Natasha for a moment, but says nothing, preferring to keep her accented shortcomings to her self. Alex comments to Jean-Phillipe as he walks out. "Because I don't trust you to return it to me. You are a thief after all." He smirks as he walks out. Dress shopping was not for him. Matter of fact, shopping period was not for him. He owned a couple expensive suits and one was ruined by a bullet. He always dressed casual so that if anything happened while he was out and about, he could fight to his full potential without having to worry about restrictive clothing. Maybe he could talk to Hank about a way to wear his X-Men uniform underneath his clothing without it looking all weird. At any rate, he continues walking until he gets to the motorcycle shop and begins to browse through their selection for a motorcycle for Fantomex. "I don't really jump 'round too much, ma'am." Lorelei's Texas up bringing shines through no matter how much she's trying to emulate an upper class New Englander. She reaches down to tug lightly on the hem of the dress, "It's not really practical for flying, though..." She bites her lip, her blush remaining firmly in place as her chest is studied and her teacher quickly assures the older woman that he isn't leering at a teenager's chest for no reason. His suggestion of using spirit glue to secure the front of the dress gets a quick nod, "Um... Okay." When Natasha doesn't move on and even nods in her direction, the winged girl offers a quick little wave, unconsciously shifting her wings so that they're held tightly against her back, almost as though that would hide them from view. Fantomex rolls his eyes at Black Widow, "They are my students, I will not lay hands on them. Though no promises on mon petit once she gradates," and a wicked grin at that beneath his mask. "I like her wings." A low chuckle comes from him, "In the meantime, I strive not to upset Professor Xavier or Scott overly much." He then looks over at Kenzie and nods in approval. "Tall strappy sandals, those impractical kind perhaps? Ah, shoes are not my strong point. In either case, we shall put this one to the side, it is a very likely piece to take home. It shows off your slender limbs, and gives you a more cheerful appearance that you often struggle with...basically, it is very flattering." Jean-Phillipe then looks back at Black Widow and sighs dramatically, "Can you help with this or not? In either case, I wanted to speak to you about professional make-up, to teach the girls. I thought you would know how they can use make-up to enhance or even change the appearance of ones' features. You see, I am teaching social warfare. Their first lesson is the educated and higher class of the East Coaster. Their second lesson will be street level blending in, and their third? I hope to educate them to be a mysterious Frenchwoman!" Fantomex actually sounds like he is having fun with this. "We shall try British too perhaps." He is thoughtful now, as if already planning future lessons. It gives the girls time to escape and change again. Black Widow crosses her arms then, the redheaded woman continuing to speak when she did in French, watching over. "Of course, you're going to be entirely chaste wwith a group of women over in the changing rooms. Will wonders never cease? Or has Logan put the fear of god over into you then?" She continued to watch at them, "And why do you insist on wearing that silly mask everywhere?" "Did you say short ape?" Oooh, ouch for Logan! Fantomex then chuckles, "Non, I actually like him, he interests me. But he is not too fond of me, as if I will bite him." He winks at Black Widow, "I much rather bite you, ma femme belle et mechante." But he then looks more serious, "So will you or will you not?" He does not answer about the silly mask, but he is serious apparently about this class. Kenzie looked uncomfortable as the conversation switched to French, meandering her way back into the changing room. This time, however, she did not re-emerge so quickly, the girl taking her time from this little fashion show to just breathe, and try and center her self. After changing out of the cocktail dress, she simply tried to meditate, focusing on anything, but how she felt. The electrical impulses in the lights, the charge within everyone inside the room, and even the charge by the obnoxious woman in the next booth, and her purse dog. Exhaling slowly, the girl just relaxes. Black Widow cocks her head, "Oh, so you're saying you're interested in him? And he is in you?" This still spoken over in French, "And we both know you like to bite things. As I expect does Logan." Wait, where was she going over with this? At the motorcycle shop. Alex haggles with the salesman for a long moment before finally reaching an agreement on the bike that he decides to get for Fantomex. After spending some time in the office, he emerges with the proper paperwork and the keys to the machine. He was surprised that the credit card that Fantomex gave him was in his own name, so he slid it into his pocket. He'd give it back if the Frenchman asked for it. However, he went ahead and completely paid for it and was preparing to go for a spin. Fantomex finally responds in French, < If you are not interested in assisting, merely say so Black Widow. I thought you would be interested in empowering two young women that sorely need the confidence boost and education in the ways of the world. > He then turns about to ignore Black Widow, completely uninterested in her if she is not going to assist him with his 'project'. Instead, Fantomex moves closer to Kenzie's door, "Calming down and being less nervous, petite luciole? You will be fine. Try to have a little fun, try on a new skin. Fall in love with yourself. Sounds fun, non?" "Ahh just need a secund" comes kenzie's voice, before the latch begins to slide open, Kenzie stepping out slowly, still clearly nervous as she asks "How do ahh luk?" Lorelei takes that opportunity to escape back into the dressing room with her name on it and change into the next dress. She takes longer this time, not coming back out for almost a full ten minutes. When the door slowly opens, the reason why is obvious: She had to figure out how to manage a train. The pale yellow gold dress has a modest scoop neckline that shows off the little cleavage that the skinny girl possesses and short cap sleeves, the sheer overdress flowing around her like water and covered in embroidery the same color as the fitted under-gown. The see through train trails behind her by a good two feet until she tries turning to get everyone else's opinion on this selection, her expression uncertain. Unfortunately, she doesn't have any experience with this particular style and the train wraps around her feet, nearly causing her to fall over! She gasps, a light breeze fluttering some of the dresses on the racks closest to her before she catches her balance, wings and arms held out as though that will keep her from falling flat on her face, "I, uh... I think this one might be hazardous to my health." A blink comes from Fantomex, "With the proper jewelry...tres belle!" He sounds pleased. "But ask the question again, properly this time Miss Young. You are supposed to be practicing." He will await for Kenzie to speak the words properly as he has taught her, before she will be permitted to escape back to the room, switching his accent to an East Coaster for corrections if she requires it of him. Though Fantomex then looks over toward Black Widow then, "Oui, she is correct. It is a stage I hope to get you both, that you can pull off any role, handle any social situation without props. Props are merely helpers, an additional cover for extra help. In reality though, they are not required." The attendant is watching Lorelei closely, finding the conversation a little awkward, but it is good she was there. She is there to help catch and steady Lorelei, laughing softly. "It takes some getting used it, but you look like a winged princess." The attendant then moves to move the train. "Walk in wider circles, do not do sharp turns, and shorter steps. And the lady is correct, mon petit. You look like a winged Princess. How about we get that, and I teach you learn how to walk in it with my assistance?" Fantomex is serious, he likes it. "We will need to tailor it slightly however, but I can handle that. It will take a little while, about an hour since the fabric is so delicate and I do not wish to damage it. Do you wish me to take the required measurements to do this?" The attendant is a pleasant looking woman, perhaps in her late-20s. She is respectable and professional appearing, yet sylish. Lorelei flashes Kenzie an encouraging smile when she's scolded for not making an effort to use the accent they're being instructed in, "I'm sure you can do it, Kenzie. It ai- isn't that hard." She ducks her head slightly when she catches herself speaking normally, as well, but quickly corrects herself, "We can practice after school, if you would like." She blushes and nods at both Natasha's words and Jean-Phillipe's agreement with the little speech, "Okay. I will try to keep that in mind." She makes a face, "I think this dress might not help me do that, though." Not if she's having this much trouble just walking in it! Then she's being called a winged princess, first by the attendant, and then by the white masked man and the girl can't suppress the pleased, though bashful, smile that blooms on her face, "You really think so?" She's not used to thinking of herself as actually pretty! She spent too long trying to be plain and unexceptional, someone that others wouldn't look at once, much less twice. She nods when Jean-Phillipe offers to teach her to walk in it, quite willing to have a dress as gorgeous as this, whether she might ever wear it anywhere or not, and not caring that it's a potential deathtrap. Black Widow nods over at Jean-Phillipe, "Yes, they help with presentation. But ultimately the presentation comes from within you. What you look like on the outside is not as important as how you present yourself over on the inside. Let out your inner glow, and everyone will see it for what it is. Clothes, jewelry, they can help. But an assured woman goes a long way wearing a rough sack on her body with holes cut in it will always do better than someone wearing an expensive dress with no clue what to do with it." She flicks out her fingers, "Such as that reality show set over in Atlantic City." She means Jersey Shore. Fantomex does not watch television like that, only watching the news occassionally. "Well, that is true. I'd take you in a sack, well...long as there were no lice involved," he teases Black Widow. "Better yet if I had duck tape...for your mouth mon cher." Luckily, Fantomex is not within beating range without Black Widow moving toward him. His blue eyes are laughing however, speaking loudly of the fact he is just teasing the woman. Then he looks at the two young women, hands on his hips for a dramatic moment, "And do non let any man speak to you two in such a manner! I'm crazy enough to might like it when Black Widow tries to stab me." He purposely did a do as I say and not as I do...for the pure humor aspect of it. "Now! I believe you both have more clothes to try on, let us hurry so we may go to the jewerly shop. Only two shops today, I have a life, and I also love myself...Alex was not kidding, this is torture." Black Widow chuckles over at Fantomex then as she goes to pull away, "Don't worry, Jean-Phillipe. I'm sure you'll find something else appropriate to distract yourself with later." This has been an amusing diversion for a few moments as the Black Widow goes to stalk away, heading in the opposite direction.